Memories
by Gameshark007
Summary: A little short one shot I wrote. It proves that someone you love will be with you and always with you, no matter where you are.


"I met her a long time ago, while I was a young Riolu at the time. She came from the islands up north. She was on a visit to my village, for her father was a great friend of the local rescue team leader. She started wandering around while her father talked. She seemed lonely and I felt it was proper to welcome her. So I did. I started showing her around town. I introduced her to Wishcash, the Keckleon Brothers, Kangeshkan, everyone."

"How was she like?"

"She was nice, silent most of the time. She asked a few questions at times but usually just nodded or shook her head."

"How did she look like back then"

"She was a Riolu, but yellow."

"Yellow? She was shiny?"

"Yes, I was quite stunned myself."

"So, what else happened?"

"I hung out with her for the time she was there. We got closer and closer each day. When she had to leave to go back to the Northern Islands, we were pretty close…"

"…So, what happened?"

"Well she left. I didn't see her again for another 4 years"

"4 years? That's long!"

"It was."

"So, what happened when you met again?"

"Well, she ran up to me and kissed me."

"Kissed you? Ewwwww. I don't understand why grown-ups do that."

"You'll understand in good time."

"So did she stay?"

"Yes we stayed together and we eventually got married. That was the happiest day of my life."

"I thought the happiest day of your life was when you first ate Oran Ice Cream."

"That's the other happiest day of my life."

"Ohhhh, Okay. Please continue."

"So we got married and we lived together for a very long time. She took care of me and I took care of her. She even got pregnant and we were expecting your brother."

"…"

"I loved her very much…"

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"One day, she was there and the next…"

"Dad…"

"One day, I was doing rescue work. I was fighting him. He was attacking the town. He was trying to kill me."

"Kill you? Why?"

"I don't know, he just wanted me gone."

"So… What happened?"

"She showed up, worried that I was hurt."

"She showed up while he was there?"

"…"

"Dad, you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"I shouted at her to run, but she couldn't, he was right in front of her already. Then..."

"Dad…, your crying…"

"She laid there on the floor, with a pool of blood behind her. She was still alive."

"…"

"As if Arceus was cursing me, she also started giving birth. I rushed her to the hospital immediately"

"…"

"It was the longest three hours of my life. Waiting there, outside."

"So… What happened?"

"Three hours later, I was told that the labor was a success…"

"…But?"

"She was only alive long enough to name your brother. I told her I loved her, and her grip on my hand softened."

"Wow…" the little Mew said starring at the Lucario, who was sitting down, holding a picture frame. "I would have wanted to meet her." The mew said, staring at her Dad. "She would have loved you." He put the picture frame back n the shelf.

"You must really love her if you still keep her pictures around." The Mew said sadly, looking around the room. "I did" he said with a hoarse voice. There was an awkward silence as he stared into space.

"She always said our hearts are intertwined. That we will always be together in heart and mind. I still believe that with all my heart." He said softly. There was a long pause again. The Mew shifted her feet a little. "So, how did this story come from me asking how your time with Uncle Joseph and Uncle Charmander went?" The Lucario gasped, embarrassed of being side tracked. A memory of that Lopunny trying to pick him up at the bar while his friend urged him to go flashed through his mind. "Oh, it was nothing, I must have gotten side tracked." He smiled, coming back to his normal self.

"I'm getting sleepy…" the Mew yawned. "I think I'm going to bed." "Okay. I'll just be out here if you need me." he smiled patting her on the head. "Good night, Dad." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night" he smiled. He stared out the window, at the night sky, looking at a new day to come.


End file.
